


Hymn for the Missing

by songinthestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Father and Son feels, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Red is an awesome band, Sorry Not Sorry, Why do I do this to myself, but mostly by music as usual, feels will be crushed, sort of inspired by chapter 400
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songinthestars/pseuds/songinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I can still hear you. All I want is to see you again. Dad... <br/>Natsu's inner thoughts about the disappearance of the only father he's ever known. Inspired by Hymn for the Missing by Red. A little short, but very sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hymn for the Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction, and I am kinda nervous about posting it. I’ve actually been trying to write this for weeks, but my brain could just never come up with the words. But I have finally done it!! It’s inspired by Hymn for the Missing by Red (hence the title) and good lord, that song is beautiful. The first time I heard it, I immediately thought of Natsu and Igneel and I just knew I had to write something for it. Anyway, enough of my ramblings and onto the story!

Hymn for the Missing

Sometimes, I swear I can still hear your voice. That deep, gravelly rumble that used to soothe me to sleep as a child. I hear an echo of what I’ve lost in that phantom rumble, and I can’t help but look at the memento you left me and I wonder where you are. Will I ever see you again? Most days I am without a doubt sure that we’ll definitely find each other again, but on days like today, where everything seems to remind me of the days we shared together, I find myself doubting. You were the only father I’ve ever known. And on days like this, all I can find myself asking is, _how could you leave me like that?_

Why would you leave me like that? Were you forced to leave? What happened, and why did I have to stay behind? It’s not fair. None of this is fair.

I have found family, but there’s still a hole where you should be. Where ever you are, just know that I will never stop reaching out for you, never stop looking for you. Even if it takes me the rest of my life. I just want to see you again. I want to fly way high in the sky on your back like we used to and listen to you tell stories and eventually fall asleep under the night sky like we used to.Dad…come back to me.

_Where are you now?_

_Are you lost?_

_Will I find you again?_

_Why did you go?_

_I had to stay_

_Now I’m reaching for you_

_Will you wait?  
_

_Will I see you again?_

I believe that I will see you again one day, and until that day comes, I’ll hold on to this scarf and keep moving forward. You always told me to do that and when I see you, I know you’ll be proud of me for (finally) listening. I love you, Dad. Now and always.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so happy I finally got that written. Although, it’s not so accurate because of certain manga chapters (*cough* chapter 400 *cough*) I wanted to write it so bad. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
